Days like this
by simply.books7
Summary: Just some Percabeth fluff. The days Annabeth lives for..


I walked faster feeling the bitter cold air whip across my face. I pulled up my scarf on hopes of it shielding my face from the cold. I held on tigher to the items in my hand, rolling my eyes at his silly request.

As I approched his house, I huffed. You would be thinking I'd be with my family considering it was Christmas Eve. But no. I'm going to be celebrating at my bestfriends house. I stepped onto his porch and rang the doorbell waiting in anticipation for him to open the door and be greeted by his blinding smile and his mother's warmness. Everything in his house was bright eyes and twinkling smiles.Why I was always coming here.

The door quickly swinged open to reveal Percy Jackson. He looked down and grinned. Damn his hieght!

"Annabeth! You made it" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I did! Let me in seaweed Brain" I exclaimed back. He blushed and opened the door wider.

"Oh God! Im sorry. Come in" he said. I quickly walked pat him into his livingroom and became engulfed with warmth. I put down the plastic bag and shrugged off my jacket and hanged it in the closet leaving my black boots there also. I turned around to find him staring at me with a grin. I felt my self blush. I pulled the sleeves of my dark green sweater to my palm.

"Hey" I said walking over giving him a quick hug.

"Hey hey" he responded with a smirk.

"It most have been frezzing!" He continued. I nodded.

"It was! Now I need hot tea" I responded wondering to the Kitchen... Wait. Where's Sally? And Paul?

"Oh yeah! Mom and Paul went out to some restaurant. Something about not wanting to intrude" he said from the living room.

I blushed again and rolled my eyes taking out the cups. Of course Sally knew about my small crush on Percy. Ok... So maybe it wasn't so small! More like love for him. I picked up a pot and filled it with water and placed it on the countertop. I needed the teabags but they were so high up in the cupbords.

"Hey! You bought the blue caramels!" He exclaimed. I heard rustling and plastic being ripped.

"Yeah! But don't eat them all" I responded knowing he most likely would eat them all. He walked into the Kitchen calmly and sat on the stool with the bag of caramels.

"I won't. You can watch me" he added with a smirk. I stuck my tounge out at him and turned around. Now..to those teabags. I stood on my tippietoes, and swatted my hands, trying to reach them. I heard snickering behind me. I whipped my head around and glared at Percy.

He put his hands up in surrender dropping the bag of blue caramels on the table.

"Do you need help?" He asked softly, still smirking. Oh, if only I could smack that smirk off his face. Or kiss. Whichever comes first.

"Yes"I grumbled. He walked over and reached his hand over me his smell washing over me making me dizzy. The good kind of course. Anything from Percy is good... Ok, so, off topic. He pulled down the Lipton box and handed it to me. I grabbed it softly saying thank you. He smiled down at me nodding.

"Now! What do ya want to watch" Percy asked after I poured the tea in cups, handing him one. I rolled my eyes at his grammer.

"Suprise me" I said slowly sitting down beside him not wanting to spill my tea. I curled my right leg under my left leg as Percy looked through his hefty movie collection. I watched him as he finally pulled one out. I sippped my tea.

"How does, _'The Nightmare Before Christmas'_ sound? " he asked. I laughed.

"Sounds fine" I replied. He pushed the movie in and placed hiself next to me, his leg brushing mine making me shiver. He jumped back up and ran to his room. I already knew what he was going to get. He came back with the blanket. He wrapped it around us. I rested my head on his shoulder his hand wrapped around my shoulder. These were the days I lived for.

 **30 minutes into the movie...**

Percy paused it and set the remote down. He turned to look at me. I put the cup on the table and turned to him waiting for him to speak.

"Rachel said she can't be friends with me untill I figure out what I'm doing wrong. And I don't know what I doing wrong!" Percy exclaimed. So oblivious.

"Oh Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed punching his arm. He yelped in pain.

"What did I do?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Guess confessing my undying love for him wont have to wait.

"Can't you see! I'm in love with you, ya idiot! I have been since we started highschool! We're in our Senior year for Godsake! By now you would have made a move, but noooo, Percy Jackson has to be such an gentleman. Just kiss me for the love of Christ!" I exclaimed softly. I looked up at Percy, his wide green eyes gleaming with awe and mirth.

He licked his lips and stared at me his eyes becoming darker. I felt a shiver. He leaned down untill our forheads where touching and if I shifted our lips would connect.

"I'm going to kiss you now" he whispered his warm breath hitting my lips. I felt my breath hitch.

"Ok.." I whispered back. He shifted his lips and crashed his lips into mine our mouths moving in sync. It was a sweet passionate kiss untill Percy took my bottom lip and began to suck on it. I softly moaned my hand tangling in his curly raven hair. When it became that we needed air, Percy slowly moved back. I let out a breath of air.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded than bit on my lip. He watched me slowly.

"You taste like caramel and salt" I supplied. He grinned.

"Thanks to you" he said burying his head in my neck. I laughed when I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"I can still see your blush" I reminded him patting his neck. His hands quickly slapped over it while I giggled.

"Be quiet Wisegirl" he said softly, but I could hear him chuckling. He sat back up and looked at me grinning.

"I love you Annabeth" he said. I smiled.

"I love you Percy" I replied. He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. I carefully bite his lip. He made a suprised muffled sound. I let go.

"Idiot" I murmed leaning on him. He laughed.

" But I'm your idiot" he whispered moving me onto his lap. I grinned.

"Yes. Yes you are" I responded as his arm wrapped around me. Thank you Rachel!

"Now, I know why Rachel is mad" Percy said smiling. I turned my head and pulled his face down and kissed him deciding to return the favor. I slowly sucked on his bottom lip hearing his soft moan..grunt thing. I laughed.

"Stop laughing at me" I heard him whine his finger twirling my curls.

I chuckled.

"Kinda hard not to when you moan like that" I responded. He rolled his eyes, but leaned back down to kiss. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at him to find him grinning. I playfully punched him while he laughed.

I could get used to these days.

 ** _So this is a random idea I had when I was in the car so yeah. Enjoy!_**


End file.
